A Little Misunderstanding
by Sar1305
Summary: Grissom comes home to surprise Sara, but what he gets is his own surprise  - GSR of course, what else would i write about
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** Hi Guys here is another story... my imagination has been on overdrive recently, this is just a short 2 chapter story i thought one afternoon... please enjoy and let me know what you think

**O/N** I do not own csi which is sad

Greg and Sara sat on the lounge laughing and talking happily. Somehow, and Sara wasn't sure exactly, but her and Greg had managed to drink their way to the bottom of two bottles of red wine. What started out as a movie night, ended with the two of them being completely wasted sprawled on Sara's lounge.

Sara sighed, she had laughed so much all her stomach muscles ached. She had been grateful for Greg's company, with Grissom away in peru, Sara often longed for company in her empty house. Greg, being Sara's best friend, often found himself at Sara's eating or watching movies.

Sara stood up from the lounge, as she did she wobbled slightly, grabbing the lounge for support, Sara giggled to herself

'oops' she said as she pressed her hand to her forehead

'must have a drunk a little bit too much tonight Greggo'

Greg looked up at her from the lounge, he was overcome by a fit of laughter and unable to speak

Sara shook her head at him

'Greg, I think it's bed time, night' she said as she turned and headed toward the bedroom

Before she reached the bedroom, she heard Greg's feet on the floor boards padding after her. She turned and saw Greg grinning from ear to ear. Sara looked at him, he was so drunk he'd completely let go off all self control

'Greg, that wasn't an invitation, you sleep on the lounge' Sara said to him sternly

Greg frowned at her before turning and heading to the lounge.

Sara made her way into the bedroom and shut the door behind her. She collapsed face down in her bed. After a few moments of trying to convince herself that she was, in fact, still capable of movement, she reached over to her nightstand for her mobile phone. She dialled the only number she new by heart, and waited for it to connect. After a few moments of ringing Sara sighed as she heard it go to Grissom's voice mail. She allowed his cheesy greeting to play out before leaving him a message

'Hey Gil, was just thinking about you and wanted to hear your voice, I've had a little bit much to drink, so when you get this can you wait a few hours before calling, I love you, and i miss you millions,ciao'

Sara snapped her phone shut and it wasn't long before she was asleep.

The next morning Sara woke slowly, much earlier then she had wished as well. Her brain was pounding inside her skull, her eyes foggy. As she lay there, making promises that she would never drink again, she felt movement in the bed beside her. For a minute her heart skipped a beat, was Grissom home? She rolled over to the middle of the bed, ready to great her husband, and instead got the fright of her life. Greg was laying in the bed next to her. Sara's mind raced, what had she done, why had she done, when had she done it? She probed her brain trying to pull out the pieces of last night. Surely she'd remember this, after all she remember leaving Grissom a message.

Sara, sat up in bed and looked down at herself. She breathed a sigh of relief, not only was she fully clothed, but she hadn't even managed to get herself into her pyjamas. As she sat there rubbing her head and trying to bring her breathing back to normal, she saw the bedroom door open, Sara gasped as Grissom came into view

Grissom was smiling as he opened the door, but it quickly faded as her saw Greg lying in the bed next to Sara. His bed. His Sara. Rage filled Grissom as it had never filled him before. He didn't move from the spot where he stood, scared if he did, he would do something he'd regret.

'Whats going on?' Grissom questioned in the calmest voice he could muster

Sara shook her head,

'nothing Gil, Greg just...' but before Sara could finish Grissom interrupted

'Nothing? Sara this doesn't look like nothing to me!' Grissoms voice echoed through the house

Sara flinched at the anger in his voice. The shouting woke Greg up

'man' Greg said, completely unaware of what was going on 'I'm trying to get my beauty sleep'

Sara slapped Greg on his arm, to try and bring him out of his stupidness. Grissoms face tensed as his chest puffed out in anger.

Looking around him Greg shot up into a sitting position before tossing his legs over the side of the bed and standing

'Griss man, it's ok nothing happened, dont know how I got in the bed' Greg was starting to mumble

Sara could see he was obviously petrified of the Grissom that stood in the door way

'don't tell me its fine Sanders, I come home to find you in bed with my wife!' Grissom continued to holler

'Gil, just calm down, nothing happened, look, we have our clothes on' once Sara as said his she realised how stupid she sounded, while she was indeed fully clothed, Greg was wearing nothing more then a pair of boxers.

'yeah Griss, come one we're adults, even if we're in the same bed, we can control ourselves'

Sara shook her head, she knew Greg was trying to help but it seemed to be making it worse

'how longs this being going on? In my house, in my bed?'

Grissoms voice had reached an all time loud

Sara closed her eyes trying to stay calm

'Griss, seriously, your totally over reacting nothing has ever happened between me and Sara!'

Before Sara knew what was happening Grissom had moved toward Greg fists raised. Sara jumped up and made towards them, with every intention of stopping Grissom before he broke Greg's face. Unfortunately by the time Sara got between them Grissom was already in full swing. And before Grissom realised Sara was there his fist connected full force with her face.

As he connected Grissom realised what he had done. He staggered backwards, his stomach in knotts, he felt like he was going to vomit

He watched Sara drop to the floor clutching he face. He could see the tears welling in her eyes.

'Sara, I, I didn't know I didn't mean' Grissom was stuttering incapable of constructing a sentence

Before Sara had a chance to answer Greg was yelling

'Grissom I can't believe you just hit her, what kind of man hits a woman?' he rushed down to Sara's side

Grissom couldnt answer, he hadn't meant to hurt her, but he had anyway. He backed out of the room he needed air.

Sara was bent over in pain on the floor, holding he face. She wanted to call out to Grissom but it hurt to much. Greg was at her side thinking he was helping telling her what a bastard Grissom was.

Sara's eyes shot daggers at Greg

'Greg, it was an accident'

'Sara you know that's what all battered wife's say at first but you've seen the pattern' Greg said to her

'Greg just stop seriously, you know full well that was intended for your face' Sara said her anger rising, not at Grissom but at Greg

'I know it was Sara, it doesn't make it right though dose it?, I'm going to out there and tell him what I think' Greg headed towards the door

'Greg Sanders if you even say one word to Gil I'll never forgive you, I told you to sleep on the lounge, but you didn't listen, this is all your fault, Gil may never speak to me again because of what he thinks happened!' Sara hadn't realised she was yelling, until she saw the hurt look on Greg's face

'Sara, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause trouble, and I honestly don't know how I ended up in here' Greg said trying to stay calm

Sara looked at him with pity

'I know greg I'm sorry to I didn't mean to get angry, why don't you get your stuff and go and I'll call you later ok?'

Greg nodded at Sara and headed out the room.

Sara followed closely behind him, heading instead towards the kitchen to get something frozen to put on her face. It was pounding hard as she desperately tried to ignore the pain.


	2. Chapter 2

With the ice pack held tightly to her face Sara set out in search for Grissom, to her annoyance she couldn't find him anywhere. Sighing Sara admitted defeat thinking he must have gone out somewhere she thought to herself. Curling up on the lounge, she felt the tears she had been holding back pouring down her face. She had no idea what had just happened. Did Grissom really believe she would cheat on him, after everything they went through to simply be together, did he truly believe she would throw it away? Sara cried for a long time, and when her tears stopped coming she realised Grissom still hadn't come back. It had been three hours since he'd left, and Sara wanted so badly to see him, to know he was ok, know they were ok.

Sara picked up her mobile phone and dialled Grissom, she managed to hold back the tears as she heard his voice message. Slamming the phone shut Sara decided to go look for him, she knew the longer she left him to be, the worse whatever was coming would be. Sara grabbed her keys and wallet and headed out the door.

The first place Sara looked was the museum, Grissom often came here when he had bad days and even though he'd been away the staff still knew him. After inquiring at the front counter Sara established that he wasn't there, sighing she exited the building. Vegas was a big town, she didn't know where she should start.

Sara searched all the places she knew Grissom would hang out, dinners, cafes, gardens, she even drive out to their favourite spot in the dessert and still she didn't find him. Sara began to feel anxious, she had no idea where he was but she needed to see him, to hold him and with every minute that passed, the fear that he would be gone forever slowly ate away at her.

Sara began to head home, she out of places to search. Suddenly, she remembered a place Grissom had gone once before, Sara and him had fought, it was their first big fight she hadn't wanted him to go on sabbatical and harsh words were exchanged, he left the house and he'd been gone for ages. When Sara finally tracked him down in this dingy little bar on the edge of town, she found him inside drinking away memories of that argument.

As she pulled up in front of that same bar, Sara prayed her was inside. She pulled open the doors and glanced around, for the early afternoon, there were a lot of people already drinking. In the back corner of the bar huddle in a booth Sara found him, he had a bottle of scotch and a glass in font of him, he looked like he was daring the bottle to win him over so he would be numb to pain.

Sara slid in into the chair across from him, she slowly took the bottle from his hands and replaced in with her own hands.

'Gil, what are you doing here?' Sara asked softly to him

Grissom looked up at the sound of her voice, but cringed and quickly looked away when he saw the mark he left on her face.

'Sara, you shouldn't have come after me, just leave' Grissom said without looking at her

'Why Gil, why should I leave, you have to believe me, nothing happened between me and Greg' Sara could feel her voice trembling

This time Grissom looked up meeting her stare

'I know Sara, I just, I just over reacted i suppose, but that's not why you shouldn't be here, I, I' Grissom began to stutter 'I did something I promised you i would never do'

Grissom reached up and touched Sara's face where his fist had connected. Sara watched as tear slid down his face. She lifted her hand to his face a wiped them away. She felt her heart breaking to see him in so much pain.

'Gil, it was an accident, I know that you weren't aiming for me , I got in the way, it's ok really' Sara tried her best to reassure him but Grissom was having none of her logic

'it doesn't matter Sara, after everything you told me about your childhood, about your father, I swore I would never ever hurt you, I was supposed to be the one protecting you, instead you need protecting from me.' Grissom couldn't look at her face anymore and his eyes dropped to the table in front of him

Sara watched him with pity; she wished she could make him understand. Sara got up and moved to the side Grissom was sitting on, she cupped his head with her hands.

'Gil Grissom, you listen to me, I know you, and I know that you did not do this on purpose, you have always protected me, and I know you always will. If I thought for one minute you did this to me on purpose you wouldn't see me for dust. I know the person you are inside, under all your pretences, and I know this eating you up, but I promise you, you are nothing like my father. Gil do you hear me, nothing'

Sara could now feel her own tears on her face

She stayed there, as she waited for Grissom to understand what she had just said

Grissom looked into her eyes, he saw her soul and his reflected in them, he couldn't imagine life without her, but he had hurt her, even if she forgave him, he didn't think he could forgive himself

'Sara, I love you, more than anything, but look what loving you did to you, I was so full of jealousy i wanted to hurt Greg, instead I did the one thing i never dreamed of' Grissom tried to pull away from Sara gaze but she held on tight

'Gil, please, listen to me, it's ok, I promise you, I know why you were trying to hit Greg, and honestly it makes me happy the you care so much, baby just please try and let this go, I'm fine, there'll be no lasting damage. Please'

Sara was practically begging Grissom, as she lent in and gently kissed his lips. She felt him relaxing in her hands, she moved her hands away from his face and wrapped the around his neck. She pulled away slightly, staying close enough that she could whisper to him

'Come on, let's go home'

She could see the tears still in Grissom's eyes.

'Gil I love you,' she leant in and kissed him again.

Sara stood up and grabbed Grissom hands, pulling him toward her of the chair. Grissom followed obligingly, he still felt sick about what he had done, and he was drunk enough that movement was hard. Sara put her hands around his waist and lead him out to the door. Once they were both in the car Grissom turned to Sara and spoke

'Why?' was all he asked?

Sara turned to him, slightly puzzled by his question

'Why what baby?' she asked as she turned to look at him

Grissom sighed

'Why do you love me?' was Grissom response

It was Sara's turn to sigh, she shifted in her seat so her whole body was facing him, she took his hand into hers

'Gil, your my best friend, you've been there for me when I thought my whole world would end, you make me feel special, you make me happy, you chase away my nightmares, you make me feel safe, you make me feel loved' Sara kissed his hand when she finished speaking

Grissom gave her a small smile

'Did i tell you I love you Sara?'

Sara smiled and lent in and kissed him

'Everyday' she whispered softly

As Sara and Grissom drove home, Sara kept noticing Grissom looking her over at her. They were about halfway home when Sara finally had enough of it

'Ok Gil, baby, stop it' she said sounding agitated

'Stop what?' Grissom asked innocently

'Looking at me every two seconds, it's freaking me out'

Grissom turned away from her and stared out the window

'Sorry' he mumbled

Five minutes later however he had started it up again. Sara just smiled to herself and continued to drive.

Later that evening, Grissom and Sara were sitting at the breakfast bar in their kitchen eating. They were sitting in silence, neither one really sure what to say. It had been an emotional day for them and they were at the point of exhaustion. As Sara ate, the pain in her face started to come back, she had managed to ignore it, but now, it was burning. She put down her fork and went over to the fridge to get more ice. She wrapped it up in towel and pressed it to her face. She lent her head against the fridge door, trying to fight of the pain.

It took Grissom a few moments to notice what she was doing, and when he saw her against the fridge his heart raced and stomach churned

'Sara, are you on?' Grissom asked, but he kept his distance from her

Sara looked over at him and smiled

'Yes, Gil I'm fine, I just need some panadol or something for the pain'

Grissom took off and was at Sara's side in a flash, with panadol and a glass of water.

He handed them both to her a watched her swallow them. He was once again fighting back tears. Seeing his sadness again Sara moved away from the fridge and leant into Grissoms body, she felt him put his arms around her tight, and as always Sara felt safe

'See baby' Sara said looking up at him.

'You still make me feel safe, don't be sad anymore'

Grissom rubbed her back before placing a kiss on the top her head.

'God Sara, I don't know what I did to deserve you'  
>Sara looked up at him, every day she didn't think she could love him more and every day she was surprised to find she did.<br>'You loved me, that's all' she smiled, she felt him press his lips against hers she closed her eyes

Grissom took Sara by the hand and lead her into the bedroom; he kissed her gently on the cheek where a bruise had started to form. He moved gently over her lips and down her neck, slowly pulling her shirt down over her shoulders. Sara pulled his head up so she could look into his eyes, before she gently pulled him on the bed with her.


End file.
